


Kesalahan Pertama di Pagi Hari yang Cerah

by Fvvn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Prikitiw, Prompt Celana Dalam, pendek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Sudah saatnya figur skating kita meninggalkan Shanghai. Yuri sibuk merapikan isi koper yang masih berceceran. pakaian-pakaian kotor dijejal paksa. Tapi setelahnya, ia menyadari satu hal fatal. dan Viktor tidak segan-segan bertanya, "Yuri kehabisan celana dalam yaaa?"





	

Viktor melirik dengan rasa penasaran, ketika Yuri yang muka dan napas ngosngosan memasukkan segala pakaian kotornya ke dalam kantung plastik sebelum dijejali pada koper ukuran rakjel. Suara geram dan raungan susah payah menggema. Bermain tetris dengan baju apek bukanlah keahlian Yuri—sedikit menyesal menyadari fakta ia tidak menyisihkan sisa rongga atau ekstra tas untuk menyimpan pakaiannya jika yang kotor mulai memenuhi koper.

Viktor bersiul jenaka, "Pekerjaan yang berat ya~ untung badanmu sekarang sudah tak gendut jadi melipat baju tidak menyita waktu seperti dulu~"

panah imaji menembus jantung dan pori-pori Yuri.

"Viktor... kelihatannya kamu senang sekali."

"Siapa yang tidak senang melihat wajah Yuri?"

handuk basah di tangannya, terjatuh ke dalam koper berisi baju-baju bersih. _Bzzzt_ Yuri menggigil, sedikit malu menyadari Viktor yang diam-diam selalu membuatnya keki, "K-kamu sendiri tidak bersiap-siap? sore nanti _kan_ penerbangan kita ke—"

Yuri berhenti berbicara melihat koper mahal Viktor yang telah diresleting dengan sempurna. Tidak ada tonjolan-tonjolan berarti, seperti koper Yuri yang menggembung, karena pemiliknya tidak lihai melipat pakaian dengan rapi—terutama melipat pakaian di depan Viktor yang tak pernah berkedip saat memerhatikannya dengan minat seperti melihat hewan langka di kebun binatang.

"Mau kubantu, Yuri?"

"Tidak! Tidak perlu!"

gengsi suasana di dalam hatinya terbaca, Yuri menyalak sambil melipat baju dengan lebih cepat. Lebih cepat, dan lebih berantakan, tentu saja.

Seharusnya mereka punya satu hari untuk menetap di Shanghai, sebelum pergi ke Rusia untuk menghadapi kompetisi yang selanjutnya. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya Tuhan senang menggoda, dan menciptakan beberapa kesalahan teknis yang membuat penerbangan mereka dipercepat. Yuri bahkan belum sempat melaundry pakaiannya. 3/4 koper diisi dengan baju kotor, dan sempak bersihnya hanya tinggal sepotong, plus yang dia pakai sekarang ini.

Yuri mengucek mata, mungkin ada kaitannya antara emosi yang memuncak dengan tingkat sekresi keringat. Selama menetap di Shanghai, ia merasa emosinya bergejolak, dan Yuri yang biasanya ganti baju hanya dua kali sehari (tidak termasuk kostum tampilnya), sampai menembus rekor empat kali melepas oblong. dan lima kali mengganti sempak. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena hal aneh. Tapi Yuri jelas tidak betah mengenakan celana dalam yang basah karena keringat.

Jadilah ia sekarang khawatir. Apakah setelah mandi pagi ia harus mengganti celananya atau membalik permukaan sempak yang saat ini telah dipakai dengan motif menghemat? Seharusnya Yuri tidak jijik, tapi kalau Viktor tahu—mungkin Viktor akan menatapnya jijik.

mendadak kepala Yuri berdenyut. Viktor yang instingnya setajam ibu-ibu pun mendekat, menepuk bahu.

"Yuri mau mandi lebih dulu?"

hanya gumaman abstrak yang membalas.

"Atau mau mandi bareng bersamaku?"

"NONONONONO!!" teriakan semangat melesat, membuat Yuri sontak menutup mulutnya kemudian, "A-Aku masuk duluan, m-maksudku, mandi duluan! OK."

baru saja ia beranjak, dengan handuk tersampir di bahu, namun Viktor telah menarik kembali pergelangan tangannya dengan cengkeraman yang lebih dari cukup, "Baju gantimu? tak dibawa?"

Ditanya begitu telah membuat Yuri sadar, bahwa secara terbuka ia telah mengumumkan dirinya yang kehabisan baju, "Ah."

hanya 'ah' yang melolos dari bibirnya.

kaki memutar arah, kembali mendekati sang koper dan menjamah bagian dalamnya. Yuri mengambil potongan kaus tangan panjang dan celana jins. Kemudian buru-buru melenggang lari menjauhi Viktor sebelum interupsi lainnya dikeluarkan.

"Yuri kehabisan celana dalaaam?"

Terlambat.

Mulut berbentuk hati itu menyuarakan pendapat yang sesungguhnya tidak sedikitpun mengandung rasa tak enak. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali mata elang sang figur skater legendaris sepertinya.

"Tidak kok! masih ada!" Yuri menunjuk selangkangannya sendiri dengan tatapan mata. Sungguh terlihat bodoh rasanya.

"Pfft!" Viktor tertawa, jelas saja. Memegangi jidatnya yang selebar lapangan bola, "Ternyata Yuri benar-benar kehabisan celana dalam yaa."

"Bukan masalah besar kok!"

"Mau pinjam punyaku?"

handuk yang tersampir di bahu perjaka 23 tahun ini lekas melorot, hampir-hampir kembali jatuh.

"Apa?"

"Tapi mungkin ukuran kita tidak sama ya."

"YA TENTU SAJA KAMU INI BAGAIMANA SIH!"

Sebenarnya Yuri tak harus sampai responsif begitu. Tapi Viktor yang kepalanya seringan beludru, tak mengambil pusing dengan jeritan super malu dari murid didik yang menjalani HTS dengannya ini. Persetan dengan ukuran sempak. Sekurang-kurangnya, masa iya celana dalam Viktor bisa melorot di pinggang Yuri yang lingkarnya sebelas-duabelas?

"Mm bagaimana kalau kita mampir membeli celana dalam untukmu dulu sebelum berangkat ke bandara? Aku bisa belikan Yuri celana dalam satu kodi kalau Yuri mau."

"Makasih Viktor." tangisan sakit kepala terpancar dari wajah Yuri yang nelangsa saat ini.

Baiklah. mungkin Yuri tidak ingin membeli celana dalam satu kodi seperti yang Viktor tawarkan. Ya, Yuri tahu Viktor dan kantongnya yang super tebal tapi tidak, Yuri tidak datang ke Rusia untuk berjualan celana. Walau memang, ada baiknya jika dia membeli celana dalam baru, sebelum anunya jamuran karena suasana selangkangan yang lembap tak menyenangkan.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Viktor."

"Mm?"

Pintu kamar mandi dibuka, Yuri tak terlihat sedikitpun ada niat untuk memandang si lawan bicara.

"Nanti, sebelum ke bandara... temani aku belanja."

"Mm. okay!"

pintu kamar mandi ditutup sempurna


End file.
